


I Missed You

by Shirimikaze



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I can not write angst for the life of me, I need my boys to be happy and prancing on rainbows, I was supposed to make this sadder but my fingers slipped, M/M, finally contributing to the Jinseob tag, like any normal friend group basically, yuehua squad being teasing shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirimikaze/pseuds/Shirimikaze
Summary: “I missed you,” Hyungseob finally regained his composure enough to utter, “I missed all of this.”





	I Missed You

Aside from the incessant sound of clicking on a keyboard, an exasperated groan resounded in the room, courtesy of Justin. “Hyungseob, it’s 3am, we have schedules tomorrow and I can feel the light from your laptop screen trying to break through my eyeballs. What are you even doing?”

Through Hyungseob’s first experience in front of big cameras in the form of Produce 101, he had come face to face with the level of dedication fans could possess. The mere thought of thousands of people looking out for their well-being in itself did not fail to wash over the trainees in a stream of bubbly joy. Yet the boys had still found it a bit surreal - how viewers could invest what seemed like taxing amounts of effort and emotion into following a sparkling image on a TV screen, cherishing and supporting them through falls and ascents. It was a whole other dimension of human quirks.

Several months later, Hyungseob refused to move an inch in fear of leading his entire mission to damnation. He sat cross-legged on his bed in front of his laptop, refreshing the page with a fervor only few who have tasted the fandom life could summon. His eyes were dead set on Wanna One’s official site, where the tickets to their official debut show-con would drop any moment. Hyungseob knew better than to wait till the morning after to search for available quality seats. Ticket sales for trending idols were war, and he had his weapons sharpened. A blanket hung draped over his head to protect his concentration from any distraction the universe could dish out.

Justin’s question was filed under the “distractions” category, and thus was left to dissolve unanswered in the stuffy dorm air. The younger groaned again, followed by the sound of a face colliding with a pillow.

 

 

 

Zhengting, Seunghyuk and Euiwoong sat primly on the breakfast table. They were indulging in small talk when a certain boy trudged into the kitchen with the aura of someone who had clambered their way out of a circle of hell.

“Justin, I didn’t think this day would come so soon, but you look like shit.” Euiwoong had his cereal spoon pointed at Justin, trying to piece together the story behind his eye bags.

Justin simply flashed a look of resignation. “If I happen to strangle Hyungseob at any point of the day, tell the CEO I saved this company from demise.”

“Speaking of the devil,” Seunghyuk noted in between mouthfuls of toast.

The sun had already risen at that point, but it should’ve felt ashamed for being on the same side of the world as Hyungseob’s smile in that moment. It couldn’t have been later than 7am, yet his demeanor was reminiscent of a summer flower field. He lingered on the kitchen threshold for a bit and seemed awfully out of place next to Justin. Hyungseob wasted no time in flopping on his usual spot on the table and giving his dorm mates an expectant look.

“Do any of you have plans for the 7th of August?”

Euiwoong lifted an eyebrow at the question. “That’s oddly specific, but to answer – no, not really.” Zhengting and Justin shaked their heads in lieu of a reply.

Seunghyuk raised a finger and began saying, “Well I was thinking of-“

“GREAT!” Hyungseob all but screeched in delight, “I got us all first row tickets for Wanna One’s debut show-con!” If this was a cartoon, he’d have huge sparkles in place of his eyes.

 “Oh for fucks sake,” Justin pinched his nose bridge in frustration, “is _that_ why you were tapping away like mad till I barely fell asleep in misery last night?”

“Justin, language!” Hyungseob squeaked.

“Fucking sorry.”

“Justin, you’re ruining the purest person in this dorm,” Seunghyuk gave Hyungseob (who had hidden his face in his hands at that point) a pat on the head.

Zhengting simply observed the transpiring conversation with a calm that quite well showcased his status as the oldest in the group. He waited for the boys to tone down the banter to inquire about something that has been on his mind since Produce 101 had still been running.

“Is the reason for you being so excited over the tickets what I think it is?” Zhengting had one of those knowing smiles on, most often observed on parents. It would’ve been cute if Hyungseob hadn’t suddenly felt self-conscious at the question. The inquiry seemed to have caught the attention of the other three boys as well.

“Nah, I don’t know what you mean.” Hyungseob managed to reply without stuttering or missing a beat. The lessons on how to act in front of cameras seemed to be applicable in everyday life as well. His smile didn’t remain unscathed from the comment, however. The summer flower field simmered into a light spring mist – not unkind, maybe a tad melancholic.

Euiwoong, ever dependable, saved Hyungseob from further inquisition. “In any case, it sounds like a good idea to me. I’d like to see the guys again. Better catch them before they become too famous for us,” he declared with a slight upturn of his lips before attending to his cereal bowl again. “Also, guys, it’s not a bad idea to finish your breakfast fast since the manager will be waiting for us downstairs soon.”

The boys buried themselves in their food, sans Hyungseob, buried in his thoughts.

 

 

 

Maybe Hyungseob missed Woojin a bit.

Honestly, to say that being thrown into an unfamiliar environment to fend for yourself amidst nearly a hundred strangers was overwhelming would be an understatement at best. Hyungseob’s anxious nature that rose around new people wasn’t very comforting in such a situation. The presence of so many cameras may have stopped a fight or two from breaking out, but in exchange all the built up frustrations retreated beneath the skin, itching and occasionally making the air suffocating.

In hindsight, it was understandable how Hyungseob stuck to Woojin like a rice cake. Woojin had a relatively unpretentious personality. He hadn’t crafted a stage persona yet, still emitting a comfortable countryside vibe in an industry of fragile glass shards. The fact that he was also quite shy in the beginning made him rather endearing.

Those nights when the criticism felt just a bit too much, just enough to tip the glass of flawless idol sturdiness, the warmth of Woojin’s presence worked like a charm in soothing Hyungseob’s nerves. Even just observing his hard work from the side had a sort of hypnotizing quality to it. In turn, Hyungseob always lent an ear to Woojin’s worries, putting his habit of observing and listening to others to good use. In this fast-paced nook of life it wasn’t as easy to find someone to forge such a free-spirited bond with.

Maybe Hyungseob missed Woojin more than a bit.

 

 

 

“Holy lord the hype is real,” Seunghyuk exclaimed after realizing just how massive the crowd buzzing in excitement and chatter in front of the venue was. Justin let out an impressed whistle.

Euiwoong made them all hold onto each other’s jackets so nobody would get swallowed in the sea of thrilled fans. Hyungseob, being the obedient little shit he is, ran off to the nearest merch stand for a particular item he had in mind. Before Zhengting could faint due to his absence and Euiwoong would be forced to scream into the crowd like a lost child announcement in a supermarket, he pranced back with a placard in hand.

Nothing too tacky, in his opinion – simply “Park Woojin” in neon letters on a dark background. Since the two boys hadn’t spoken since the end of Produce 101, Hyungseob hoped the sudden display of affection wouldn’t make Woojin uncomfortable if he were to notice it. A desired outcome would be to coax a smile out of the other, ideally accompanied by the notorious snaggletooth. The idea alone made Hyungseob giggle to himself.

Euiwoong and Zhengting noticed the small motion. They shared a knowing look before slowly marching forward to match the crowd’s pace.

 

 

 

As expected, Wanna One were a sight to behold. Their charisma on stage wasn’t any less impressive than the Yuehua boys remembered it to be and the vibe they gave off – of full-fledged idols – amplified the crowd’s passion. Hyungseob had expected his arms to cramp after holding the placard for 5 minutes, but several performances into the show his energy levels felt even greater than when he first stepped into the venue. He heard Justin let out a high-pitched screech at the stage fireworks at one point, but he’d tease him about it later. Seeing his friends unfold their dreams on such a huge stage struck a chord of pride in him that managed to drown any negative concept in the brightness of the night.

When the members began doing their final ment before the encore performance, Hyungseob felt stunned. He had truly lost his perception of time. With the first chords of the final song a rain of confetti began showering the audience.

The Wanna One members walked along the edges of the stage with giddy smiles, reaching their hands out towards the fans in the front rows. The closer a member got to a particular side of the audience, the more the crowd’s screams there intensified. Hyungseob would’ve flinched at the auditory assault if his eyes weren’t transfixed to a figure approaching his row.

The flickering stage lights could be nauseating on occasion and the steady stream of confetti did not particularly aid one’s vision. Even so, Hyungseob couldn’t, for the life of him, miss the snaggletoothed smile demanding his attention right in front of him.

Woojin stopped on the edge of the stage, grazing the shore of the sea of excited fans. The boy lowered himself as close to eye-level with the audience as he could and reached his hand out. It took Hyungseob several seconds of staring dumbly ahead and a rather harsh shove from Euiwoong to let the realization sink in that Woojin was motioning for him to come up on stage.

Hyungseob shook his head to clear his mind from the astonishment and shoved the placard somewhere in Euiwoong’s general direction. He firmly grabbed Woojin’s hand and took the leap to the stage, where the stars resided.

The Sky Dome was no joke in size and intensity. From up there, all that could be perceived was an electric blend of voices and hands shot up in adoration. This was what Hyungseob had dreamed of since childhood, wasn’t it? Yet what he could see was nothing but Woojin and his bashful smile.

They stood together on the edge of the stage without letting go of each other’s hand. “Hey,” Woojin started, but quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles. Hyungseob’s heart did an Olympic dive, complete with all the flashy flips. The sound was no less endearing than the first time he’d heard it. Maybe now it pressed on his emotional side a bit more than usual with the added weight of nostalgia.

When Woojin recovered from his giddy outburst, he settled for simply locking gazes with Hyungseob. The audience were cheering their hearts out, yet to the boys living in their own bubble, the situation was like a proper instance of comfortable silence. Hyungseob rather enjoyed reveling in the familiar serenity until he felt Woojin’s hand brushing his bangs from his forehead. The fans’ screams spiked up in volume at the motion and honestly, Hyungseob related to them.

“You had a load of confetti in your hair,” Woojin explained with a shy smile. Hyungseob couldn’t believe how perfectly casual the flow of their interaction was. Possible scenarios of awkwardness and tension had crossed his mind as he bought the tickets, but reality blew away any dreary pawns of his imagination.

“I missed you,” Hyungseob finally regained his composure enough to utter, “I missed all of this.”

The weight of all the thoughts and emotions he was trying to contain at once tipped him off his balance right into Woojin’s arms. Hyungseob would’ve lived through the grueling 100 days in the Produce 101 practice rooms all over again if it meant he’d reach the point of this hug once more. He snaked his arms around Woojin’s waist to anchor himself to the present. Woojin rubbed soothing patterns into Hyungseob’s back till the latter could catch his breath again.

The boys hadn’t realized they could no longer feel the sensation of confetti dancing in their general vicinity until the final chords of the encore song reverberated through the venue. Wanna One members were heading to the center of the stage for their last group greeting. As much as Daehwi was enjoying the view of the two boys snuggled in each other’s arms, he had to beckon to Woojin to join them so they could successfully wrap up the event.

Hyungseob detached himself from Woojin’s embrace to bid him a proper goodbye. His eyes had gotten a bit watery, but he refused to leave off such a touching meeting on a teary note. Woojin pinched his cheek in a comforting manner before uttering his farewell with the signature snaggletooth poking out and prancing off to where his bandmates stood taut and ready.

Hyungseob observed Woojin walking away for a bit with a corner of his lips going up by instinct. He thereafter slid off the stage to his designated place in the crowd, right in time for the final audience cheer before the venue was to be cleared.

Euiwoong passed Hyungseob his placard back with a sly grin reserved only for best friends who lived off teasing. Hyungseob knew he was in for a special kind of hell once they reached the dorms for at least a couple of days.

 

 

 

Hell wasn’t late in its arrival.

“So, loverboy, now that your ship with Woojin will probably blow up on Twitter, I expect to receive my rightful due as the one who called this happening 3 months ago,” Justin stated as he dived into the embrace of the living room couch.

Zhengting lovingly ruffled Hyungseob’s hair with the characteristic parent smile plastered on his face. “You guys were so cute, why didn’t I film that.”

Hyungseob was a firm believer in karma, thus decided to leave justice for future instances where he would have the opportunity to tease the other boys to his heart’s content. Right now, he allowed himself to indulge in a stupid smile. The sound of Woojin’s voice stringing together the words _I’ll always remember you_ reverberated through his head, coupled with the memory of him running back to his band members right after.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy lord I hadn't written a fic since homosexuality was invented. I've gotten rather rusty in the verbal department.  
> Now, to the chase - I've been thinking of contributing to the Jinseob tag for W E E K S and finally the gods of writing complied and dropped a wad of inspiration on me in a similar manner one would throw cash at a stripper. Shout out @ all the wonderful writers on here who have been supplying the Jinseob tag with quality for the past few weeks.
> 
> Criticism feeds me, any type of comments as well.


End file.
